


Just Like A Movie (Deanoru-Runaways)

by posiewosie



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, Romance, Smut, gxg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiewosie/pseuds/posiewosie
Summary: The world has a weird way of bringing people together. Call it fate, call it chance, call it a happy accident, hell, even call it a coincidence.Either way, it always pans out beautifully. It always breaks your heart and mends it again. It always makes your heart wrench.It's always just like a movie.





	1. Chapter 1

“Uh… Eiffel Plast, is it?” Asked my manager and best friend, Gertrude from my side as she read a paper, and the tall brunette grinned devilishly. 

“Of course.” She arched a brow, and I hummed. 

“Read from act eight, scene one, please.” I cleared my throat as I oversaw the words and looked the thin brunette over as she got into character. 

“Tony, do you really have to go?” The actress pouted at me, and I cleared my throat before reading the next line. 

“There’s nothing else I can do.” Gert read aloud, and she stepped forward, a sad, puppy like look in her eyes as she looked down at my purple haired friend. 

“No,” She shook her head with slight sincerity, “there has to be something we can do, Toni, we could run away together.” She smiled coyly, and I rose my own brow before dropping my copy of the script. 

“Thank you.” I cleared my throat. “We’ll keep in touch.” Not. I only let her audition as a favor to Molly because she had a crush on Eiffel’s younger sister. She winked at me and swayed her hips as she sauntered through the door. 

“I hope Klara is nothing like her.” Gert mumbled with the roll of her eyes as the next woman walked in the room. 

“Livvie Daniels.” I read from the page before looking up at the beautiful green eyed woman before me, her hair framing her coffee colored skin perfectly. She definitely looked beautiful, despite not being tall, or white, but the movie did not need to be a direct take from the book. “Act eight, scene one, please.” I requested of the girl, who adjusted her hoop earring before nodding and looking through the script for a moment before sticking it in her back pocket. She stepped close to the table I sat at and looked me deep in the eyes, giving me chills. 

“Tony,” she whispered, a tear already somehow caught in her eye, “do you really have to go?” Her lip quivered, and I had to swallow a lump in my throat before reading over the script. 

“There’s nothing else I can do.” I whispered passionately, my eyes stinging with tears just because of her performance.

“No,” she shook her head, pacing back and forth, licking her lips softly as she seemed to be panicking, “n-no,” she stuttered, “no, there has to be something we can do, Tony,” tears were falling from her beautiful eyes, and her hair was sticking out in places in distress before she looked up in what seemed to be realization, then brought her hands to hold each other as she stepped closer to me, “we could run away together.” She finished, and my eyes darted back down to the page.

“No, Maya, listen to me, you need to be here for your family. Kory needs you, your mom needs you.” 

“I need you!” Screamed Livvie, her eyes pouring with tears, her mouth contorted as a sob fell from your lips. It was art, honestly. She was much better than all the men I saw yesterday, and with who I had lined up to play Tony, Livvie was going to steal the show. “I need you with me, and I don’t care where as long as I have you.” She cried, and I cleared my throat. 

“Thank you, Livvie.” I nodded, and she smiled immediately, wiping the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her top before walking out happily, obviously satisfied with her performance. 

It was the fourth audition, and as I kept going, it was the only one that I had been concentrated on. I caught myself comparing others to Livvie in my head. 

‘Yeah, but Livvie cried. If only you had seen Livvie do it, maybe you’d have…’ I kept thinking over and over again, and I was more than ecstatic to be done so I could send everyone home and tell Livvie she got the part, until the last audition came in. 

“Karolina Dean…” I tasted the name, mulling it over in my head as I thought about whether it sounded right, but beyond ponderance, it was beautiful. She was beautiful, the nervousness in her blue eyes, despite the fact that she looked like the definition of Hollywood beauty, it was completely enticing, but no matter how hard I tried to imagine the tall woman as Maya, I couldn’t. I don’t know what it was, or why it was, but it was. “Can you read act eight, scene one, please.” I cleared my throat, and I watched her nod, swallowing a lump in her throat as she bit her lip, her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried her hardest to get herself into character.

“I’m ready whenever you are,” Gert assured as she looked over the script through the lenses of her glasses. Karolina turned around to the door, her fingers trembling as she cleared her throat, whispering to herself, likely trying to keep herself calm. 

“I-I’m sorry, can you stand up?” She asked upon turning around, toying with her jacket sleeves nervously. “I usually work better when I have something to go off of, and I don’t wanna mess this up.” She chuckled with a soft, though nervous smile, and Gert sighed before standing from her chair and moving around the table to meet eyes with the taller girl. She smiled at me, then Gert before looking down at her script and clearing her throat and reading out the words, dropping the script to her side. 

“Tony,” she whimpered, “do you really have to go?” Gert side eyed me before reading out her line. 

“There’s nothing else I can do.” She read without amusement, and Karolina’s face flashed with nerves even more when she realized she had to go off of someone who wasn’t so invested in the script. 

“No, there has to be something we can do, Tony.” she insisted, moving her hair to one side as she shifted from foot to foot. “W-we could run away together.” She shook her head profusely, and I cleared my throat to catch their attention. 

“Is this your first audition?” I asked with a soft smile, and she nodded, fear in her eyes, and I smiled. 

There was something about her. Something I couldn’t quite put my finger on, but I knew she was special. She didn’t do as badly as Eiffel, despite her nerves and lack of experience, but she was no Livvie. 

“Tell me;” I started, leaning over the table, onto my elbows to talk to her and calm her nerves. “What compelled you to audition today?” I hummed, and she stepped closer, crossing one arm over her chest to hold her other, which was down at her side, holding the script. 

“I read the book, and I really loved it. It seemed like a really good way to start my acting career, with something I recognize, and can really relate to.” She explained, and I rose a brow. 

“Who can you relate to most?” I inquired, and she chuckled softly, her rigidness going away for a moment. 

“Tony.” She said simply, “Loving someone you can never be with, being cursed with an undeniable passion for something he can’t pursue, because it would destroy everything.”

Suddenly, an idea popped in my head, and I mulled it over for a moment before standing up and rounding the table with my own script. “I got this.” I hummed to Gert, allowing her to sit back down. 

I approached the woman, and she seemed to become nervous again as she looked down at me. I flipped around in the script for a second before humming, and she rose a brow. 

“Go to act four, scene two, and start reading there.” I demanded, and I watched her revert back into her nerves as she flipped around. She looked over the page silently before looking up at me, quirking an eyebrow at me. “Go ahead.” I smiled softly, rubbing her arm softly. “Don’t be nervous, okay? It’s just you and me, two people, Maya and Tony.” She bit her lip before looking down at the lines and giving them a once over. 

She looked up at me suddenly, her eyes laced with a mixture of pain and anger, giving me the chills. 

“I never asked you to do that for me.” She fumed. 

“I didn’t need you to.” I shook my head, and her nostril flared. 

“I didn’t want your help, Maya!” She yelled, and for some reason, I felt compelled to join, as though I was actually in Maya’s skin again, the way I was when I was writing this book some years ago.

“Well, you needed it, Toni!” I called back, and blue eyes rolled in her head. 

“You don’t get it!” She shouted, “I don’t want to be here, I wanted the train to hit me!” Her voice cracked, and a tear fell from her eye, making mine sting as I stepped closer, running my fingers along her soft cheek. 

“You’d leave me? Just like that?” I whimpered, a tear falling from my eyes, and she wiped her tear away, sniffling and regaining herself before turning away from my hand, making her back face me, something unscripted.

“This is why I don’t get close to people.” She mumbled sadly, and my eyes spilled. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” I whimpered. 

The script says that we’re supposed to be yelling at each other still, that Tony is in her face, screaming, and that Maya is yelling back, even more angry than him, but this felt more authentic. More raw, more like the characters. 

“I never wanted this, Maya.” Sniffled Karolina, turning back to look at me. “But now, these last few months, you’ve been there, and you’ve made me realize that it’s not as hard being here as it once was.” She wiped a tear from her eye as she got closer to me. 

“That should be a good thing, Tony.” I chuckled sadly as she moved ndangerously close, looking me in the eye with a sad look in her teary blue eyes. 

“I’m not good for you.” She insisted, shaking her head, her jaw trembling in agony, and it felt right to take her hand. 

“I don’t care,” I shook my head, “I don’t want you to be good, all I’ve ever had, all I’ve ever been was good. I want you.” She looked at my lips, and moved her hand from mine, to my hair, her thumb caressing my cheek. 

“I’m sorry, Maya, I can’t.” She shook her head. 

“So, what?” I laughed sadly, “Are you just gonna leave me?” 

“I'm sorry.” She cried, leaning in, and the hair on my knuckles stood to attention as I held the sides of the jacket, tugging on them and sobbing. 

“No, no no.” I cried, and she shook her head, planting a kiss on my lips in the softest way I've ever felt. 

She rested her forehead against mine and wiped a tear from my eye before closing her eyes.

“I'm sorry, my love.” 

My heart lurched as I fell out of character, realizing this wasn't reality, that it was just an audition. 

Wow. 

“Wow.” She laughed, blushing as she looked into my teary eyes from the close proximity, her breath on mine. “I'm sorry for kissing you.” She chuckled bashfully, pulling away from me. 

“I-it's okay.” I stuttered, and she crossed her arm over her chest again. “I'll call you and tell you if you got in or not, okay?” I asked with a smile, and she nodded before walking out. 

“What the hell was that?” I heard, and was startled when I realized Karolina didn't leave me alone. 

“D-did you notice how pretty she was?” I flushed, and Gert rolled her eyes. 

“Yes. Did you notice how good she is at acting?” She asked, and I nodded guiltily. “I never knew you could act though.” She scolded, and I shrugged. 

“I didn't either.” I admitted, “I think it was all her.” I admitted, and she rose a brow. 

“So, what's it gonna be?” Gert asked, and “Livvie or Karolina?” 

… 

I couldn't decide on who I was going to choose, and it was difficult, to say the least. 

I didn't want to choose Karolina just because we had a moment. I don't doubt Livvie could elicit the same reaction from me. 

I also didn't want to make the wrong choice by choosing Livvie either, and that decision was difficult. 

So rather than making the mistake of the century, I decided to call them back, along with my two leading men, Topher and Chase, for a chemistry read.

“Livvie, I want you to start at act twelve, scene one.” I advised, and the woman nodded, looking at the script for about ten seconds before folding it and putting it in her back pocket. 

“You said you'd fight for me.” She whimpered, and Topher shook his head solemnly as he read from the script. 

“This is me fighting for you, my love.” He promised, taking Livvie's hand and holding it against his chest, closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath. “I have to leave you again.” 

“No,” sniffled Livvie, “you can't leave me again, Tony, it's all you've been doing since you told me you loved me, a-and it's not what you do when you love someone.” 

“I told you I'm not good for you.” He swore, “I can't keep doing this to you. Not after Angie, definitely not after Kory.” 

“I’m alone now,” reminded Livvie, her brows risen, and he sighed. 

“It's better to be alone than in bad company.” He promised before walking away, leaving Livvie to look after him, her hands against her own chest in longing. 

“And scene!” I shouted, and the two turned around, laughing and smiling upon being able to break character. “I want to bring Chase in now. Is he here yet?” I asked if Gert, who shrugged. 

“Not yet, boss.” 

This is what I get for working with well known actors. 

“Well, we lose the space in half an hour, so go call him and tell him he's fired if he doesn't hurry. And bring Karolina in, please.” I demanded, and she immediately pulled out her phone as she began to walk out of the door. “Livvie, can you wait outside?” I hummed, and she nodded before doing as I asked, passing Karolina as she walking in through the same door.

“Alright.” I cleared my throat as she stood next to Topher, facing him with a sheepish smile. “I want you to turn to act two, scene 8.” I demanded, and they proceeded. 

The scene was mediocre, and it was at no fault of Topher, but Karolina. She was a great actor though, so it didn't make sense. 

“Karolina, can I talk to you in Private?” I asked, looking to Topher, who saluted me before walking out, leaving the two of us alone. “Come here,” I requested of the shaky girl who hesitated to come close for a moment before rounding the table and sitting in Gert's seat. She was facing me with her hands folded in her lap, eyes on her fingers as they toyed with one another. “What's wrong?” I asked gently, and she chuckled nervously.

“I don't know, i-it was a lot easier with you.” She admitted, and I smiled softly. 

“Maybe you just have to imagine me instead of him.” I suggested, and she laughed, shaking her head. 

“Maybe I'm just not cut out for it.” She decided, and I rose a brow. 

“Do you really think that?” I inquired, making her shrug. 

“I don't know, I mean, I can't even act like I love this man, when I've pretended to love men for most of my life.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Was anyone surprised when you came out to them?” I asked with a raised brow. 

“Oh my God, is that why?” She asked in sudden realization, making me laugh out loud at her joke. 

“Why don’t you go outside and take a break? Send Gert back in here so I can talk to her.” I smiled, and she did the same before getting up and walking out. 

I knew that she was talented. So talented that I’d be absolutely foolish to let her go. Acting with her, even when I have no formal training, it made me feel like I was Maya, and that’s hard to find in an actor. 

“Hey, Nic, Chase said he can’t make it.” She rolled her eyes as she walked in with two iced coffees in her hands, handing me one as she sat down. 

I didn’t even care anymore, Topher was a great actor and he could do it just fine, but I was more worried about Karolina and where she stood.

“I don’t want to pass her up, Gert.” I said with a sad sigh, and she looked at me with an unamused look. 

“Nic, you can’t let her get to you because you think she’s cute.” She scolded, making me raise a brow. 

“Are you suggesting that she’s a bad actor?” 

“No, not at all.” She promised, “She was better than Livvie in that audition room with you by far, but that doesn’t mean she has what it takes just yet. Maybe you can cast her as Kory.” She suggested, and I turned my nose up at her. 

“Kory is a man, Gert.” I reminded. 

“Gender is a construct of society that is used as a security blanket to make people feel better about generalizing and oppressing groups of people, Nico.” She argued. “This is your story and you can do whatever you want with it. So do what you think is right, not what society, or anyone else says is right if it isn’t what’s right for you.” She advised. 

“I don’t know,” I groaned, dropping my head into my hands and pulling on my hair in exasperation. “It’s just that I felt something in that audition, something special, Gert. Something I can’t pass up.” I sighed. 

“Was it that deep? I just thought your brain was short circuiting again.” she chuckled, and I rolled my eyes. 

“No, it was like I actually was Maya, and like she actually was Tony and-” I cut myself off in sudden realization of something. “Oh my God, that’s it, Gert!” I exclaimed, and she rose a brow as I stood up and ran around the table to open the door to the hall. “Livvie, Karolina, can I see you two for a moment?” I asked of the two, who were sitting in some chairs in the waiting room. They looked at each other in confusion for a quick moment before getting up, Karolina allowing Livvie to walk through the door first. “Alright, act two, scene three, Livvie, you start.” I grinned, leaning against the table as Livvie diverted her confused look to the script, where she looked for a moment before looking up at the ceiling, her face suddenly seeming mesmerized at it. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Asked Livvie distractedly.

Karolina stood to Livvie’s right and looked up with her before reading the script momentarily. 

“I thought you didn’t like loud noises.” 

“No, I don’t like loud people.” She muttered distractedly, “Something about the thunder and lightning has always caught my attention.” She admitted, turning to look Karolina in the eyes for just a moment before looking back up at what was supposed to be the sky.

“I’ve always been afraid of it.” Karolina shrugged nonchalantly as she looked up. “I still am sometimes.” 

“I didn’t think anything scared Antonio Gardner.” Livvie teased, and Karolina shrugged. 

“Everyone’s afraid of something, right?” Livvie finally looked down again and looked deep into Karolina’s eyes before speaking. 

“What’s your real fear?” She asked, swallowing a lump in her throat, and Karolina’s eyes met Livvie’s lips. 

“Honestly? You.” 

“And scene!” I laughed excitedly, breaking the tension between Karolina and Livvie. Livvie blinked for a moment before turning to look at me with a look of awe. 

“Why did you even call me back here if she auditioned?” Complained Livvie, and Karolina blushed as she looked down. 

“She’s the only reason there were callbacks and you didn’t get it last week.” I admitted before exhaling and looking between the two of them. “So, I’ll have to make some changes to the script, obviously.” I chuckled, “But, I want you two to be my stars.” I revealed, and the two looked at each other for a moment. 

“Wait, you want me to play Tony?” Karolina asked in shock, and I couldn’t fight back my smile. 

“It just makes sense!” I gushed, “I didn’t want to let either of you go, and this story is what I make it.” 

“B-but Tony’s a man, shouldn’t he be played by a man?” Karolina stuttered, and I waved it off.

“Gender is a construct of society used to make people feel oppressed, right?” I laughed, looking back at Gert, who was giving me a dirty look before turning back to the two women in front of me. “Look, I can’t imagine doing this movie with anyone either than you two as my leading ladies. I know it isn’t what you signed up for, but your chemistry is breathtaking, and you make each other better actors.” I pointed out, and the two looked at each other for a moment, Livvie shrugging first. 

“I honestly don’t care who my love interest is, man or woman, Maya is my dream character, and getting to be in this movie is a blessing.” She grinned up at a bashful Karolina with a flirty lip. “Getting to kiss a hot girl is just another bonus.” She winked up at the blonde, who looked down to hide her blush. 

“Fine, I’ll do it.”


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay real quick. Note that the parentheses will mark when the scene shows, and I'm not going to count all the breaks and cuts, just the final result, unless there is something important to the story line that makes it important to break character, but it'll be indicated if that happens. Enjoy :)

“Dude, are you sure about this?” Asked Gert as she frantically switched out my sweets and junk for healthy alternatives right after I threw the into the shopping cart for the last thirty minutes. “This is like, the first mainstream movie in history that stars a lesbian couple.” She warned, and I rose a brow. 

“Is that you trying to talk me out of this, because it if is, you’re doing the opposite.” I snarked, tossing a pack of chocolate bars into the cart, only for gert to take it out and swap it with a pack of granola bars we walked by. 

“I just don’t want this to hurt your chances at making it big, is all.” Gert tried again, and I sighed.

“Gert,” I turned on my heel to look at my best friend, who stopped in her tracks to look down at me at the sudden stop. “We’ve known each other our entire lives.” I reminded her, “When have you ever known me to get talked down from anything?” 

“Never.” She exhaled, and I smiled fakely before turning around. 

“Besides, aren’t you always preaching about like, equality and the media’s shitty heteronormativity or whatever?” I clicked my tongue as I dropped a tub of icecream in the cart, allowing her to grab the yogurt from across the aisle to replace the ice cream with it. 

“Yes, that’s really really really important,” She groaned upon realizing something. “I’m sorry, Nic.” She sighed, “I should’ve been more excited for you. You’re doing something revolutionary and it isn’t fair that your best friend isn’t being one hundred percent supportive of you in that.” She said sadly as she caught the bag of chips in mid-air and replaced them with a bag of skinny pop. 

“It’s okay, I get it. You’re my manager too. It’s your job to control this stuff.” I assured. 

“Yeah, but I’m your best friend first, and that job is to support you.” 

“Trust me,” I chuckled as I dropped a bag of frozen french fries into the cart, “you literally keep me alive.” I hummed, and she rolled her eyes before trading it out for the sweet potato fries beside it. 

“Yeah, would it kill you to get something healthy for once?” She complained, and I shrugged. 

“I like this system, I put what I want, and you give me a grosser, healthier version.” I reminded, and she rolled her eyes. 

“Did you ever take my feelings into account?” She complained playfully. 

“That’s why I gave you a job, and a room in my house.” I reminded. 

“Point taken.” She hummed as I dropped a milky way into the cart, glaring at her before she could take it out. 

“You take that out, I take you out, Yorkes.” I warned, and she dropped the candy in the cart as we pulled up to the check out. 

“So,” she cleared her throat as she helped move everything to the counter from the cart, “what does Jonah think about the gender change?” She inquired, and I gave her a look. 

“We’re gonna have to find that out tomorrow. We have a meeting at three.” 

… 

“I-I honestly don’t know what to say.” The producer said in awe from where he was sitting in his desk, across from my best friend and I. 

“Well, I’m sorry, but you don’t really have a say, sir.” I said sternly. “You gave me full reign of this project because of the hand I played in the last film that was adapted from my book, and if you want this to be even better than the last, I highly suggest that you trust me with this.” I assured, watching his posture straighten as he cleared his throat. 

“Okay, you have the go ahead.” He assured, making me smile immediately. “But we need a coming out scene, that way we can explain that it’s not the normal kind of love story.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Gert spoke up before I could. “We don’t need to cave into gender norms, or into society’s pressures of making them remain as ‘normal’ as possible. This story won’t be a gay love story, sir. It will be a love story between two people who happen to both be women, and their gender and sexuality will have no impact on the plot or any of the plot points.” 

I watched his nostrils flare, and Gert’s smirk intensify at being able to make the big, privileged white man in the room feel undermined the way he was. 

“Only because I trust you, Miz Minoru, will I allow this to happen. If we lose revenue, you’ll be the one suffering, and you’ll likely face a lawsuit.” He promised, and for a second, just a single second, I felt regret pang in my chest. 

“Great,” Exhaled Gert as she stood up, “now, if you’ll excuse me, my client and I have some promotion shoots to work on.” She smirked, pulling me up and dragging me out. 

The guilt left me when I realized how much faith Gert has in me, and what I’m doing for the industry. 

For the world, honestly. 

“So, that went better than I expected.” Gert laughed in relief on the way out to my car, allowing me to chuckle, calming the pounding of my heart against my chest. 

“Now, all we have to do is act like we know exactly what we’re doing for the next nine months of filming.” I sighed as we got in, and she hummed. 

“Luckily, I’m good at it. You just sit back and watch the pro do it, Neeks.” She grinned, making me rolly my eyes. 

“Never call me that again.” 

… 

It’s been over a month since that conversation with Jonah, and now, we’ve done our table read, and are ready to start filming. Everyone is in position, Livvie is standing outside of the doors of the school halls, awaiting her cue to go in. 

We hired Victor Mancha, a very famous and highly praised director to work on this project with us, and a friend of Gert and I. He worked with us on my last project, so I knew he was more than capable, as I could trust. 

“I’m gonna go follow the cameraman on this,” I assured as I got out of my chair and walked behind him to watch the takes. 

**the movie**

Maya walked into the doors of the Dawson High with a kick in her step, her eyes not daring to meet anyone’s gaze, despite the dozens of eyes on her as she strode through with poise and confidence. Her hair bounced behind her in time with her walk, the clunky heels of her tall shoes hitting the floor, not helping the attention she was suddenly getting. 

She didn’t mind though, she never did. She figured that all the changes she made over the summer while she was preparing to move down to LA from Washington would make her noticeable. 

 

“Damn, Ma, when rumors said the new girl was hot, I didn’t know people meant that I’d get burned.” Jested a man with a devilish smirk, making Maya roll her eyes, ignoring him otherwize as she moved to her locker, across the hall from the tall, unnamed man. 

She looked down at the paper in her hand and turned the dial according to the numbers on the lock, until she suddenly felt a presence hovering above her. She looked up to notice the same boy stood behind her, his arm braced against the locker beside Maya’s, several inches above her. 

“Can I help you?” Sighed Maya exasperatedly, and the strong jawed teen shrugged. 

“Y’know, I wanted to see if you needed me to walk you to class, eh?” He smirked, but green eyes rolled again. 

“I’m not interested.” Maya assured as she opened the lock and put her books inside from her backpack. She slammed the blue door shut before turning to face the man who so dared to get so close. 

“Nice to meet you, not interested, my name’s Lorenzo.” He smirked, putting a hand out to shake with Maya, only for the girl to look at his hand as though it were diseased.

“Like I said, not interested.” Maya rolled her eyes, turning to the side to escape, only for him to place his other arm against the locker on the opposite side of Maya's body. 

 

“Why don't I make you interested, ma?” He smirked, and before Maya could respond, he was sent flying back by a hand on his shoulder, making him fall on the floor in the middle of the hallway for everyone to see. 

Maya looked around for who it was, but the only person who wasn't standing around, clapping and laughing was a retreating head of blonde hair, flowing behind her as she walked away quickly. 

Maya looked around at the eyes that were divided between her and the mess of a boy on the floor before running through the crowd after the blonde girl, looking around once she made it out of the sea, to no avail. 

Suddenly, the bell rang, and seas of people chose their currents, rushing around Maya as she twisted and turned out of the way of all the people in the halls. 

Before she knew it, the warning bell rang, causing her to panic, looking down at her class schedule and taking off down the hall.

Maya was rushing around the hallways, looking for her class as the final bell rang, leaving her alone, aside from a few stragglers as she ran around the corner, only to crash straight into a body, sending the two of them to the ground. 

“What the hell?!” Grunted the girl sitting on the floor, holding her head in pain. 

“I-I’m so sorry,” stuttered Maya as she stumbled to her feet to help the girl up. “I was just trying to get to class a-and I wasn’t paying attention to where I was goin-” 

“No worries.” Smiled the caramel skinned woman upon catching Maya’s eyes. “Just help me up, yeah?” She bit her lip, and Maya nodded before doing as she was asked, noting the height of her new companion, just by looking up at her with a smile. “I’m Angie.” She offered, reaching a hand out for Maya to shake. 

“Maya.” She chuckled. 

“What’s your next class? I’ll walk you.”

“Economics with Mister Zeeks.” She read from her schedule, and Angie scoffed. 

“Girl, I got that class too, come on.” She insisted, pulling Maya’s hand to take her in the direction she was just coming from. 

(end of scene)

“Cut!” Called Victor after the last perfect take of the day, and everyone seemed to calm down slightly, Livvie chuckling at something Xavin, the person playing Angie said as they took the girl’s arm and pulled her toward us. 

“Thank you for giving me this role, Nico.” Smiled Xavin, and I waved them off. 

“Please, I’m honored to have you here. Your work is like, legendary.” I assured. 

“Yes, but not as legendary as Chase Stein.” They recalled. 

“You’re an important character though, so you’ll certainly become more legendary. I mean, what does Lorenzo do besides become Toni’s punching bag?” Gert chuckled, and Xavin simply nodded before letting go of Livvie’s hand and excusing themself. 

“Yes. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” With that, they walked away, just in time for Karolina to walk up. 

“Hey, is Xavin okay?” She asked, and Livvie shrugged. 

“They seemed fine like three minutes ago.” 

“Well, I was just gonna invite you guys to my place to celebrate a successful first day of shooting.” She grinned, “I’m gonna invite Chase and Xavin too.” 

“No thanks.” Scoffed Gert, “Nothing wrong with you, it’s just that I don’t think I can spend that much time in the same room as Chase Stein.” She shivered in distaste, and Karolina pouted before turning to me. 

“Please tell me you’ll come.” She requested, “If you come, Gert will have to.” She rationalized, her bright smile melting the ice in my heart, the cool blue keeping my from evaporating into thin air. 

“W-well yeah, I don’t see why not.” I chuckled, looking over my shoulder at Gert, who immediately started pouting. 

“Fine, I’m bringing Molly and Klara then.” She complained, and Karolina shrugged. 

“Bring whomever you’d like.” She assured, moving her gaze back to be before leaning down to kiss my cheek. “I’ll send you the address.” she promised as she walked away. 

“She said ‘whomever,’” Gert said distractedly after the tall woman, “Sorry Nico, I think you missed your chance, I’m in love.”


End file.
